Field
Some embodiments relate to a system and method for managing the storing of data in a data network environment.
Background
Data networks may be arranged such that the monitoring and/or capturing of data flows is required. The amount of data which needs to be captured may be relatively large. Queries may also need to be run with respected to the captured data.